<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>都灵的一天 by Littleturtle06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682679">都灵的一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06'>Littleturtle06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bp的小短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>都灵的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所谓的花花公子，对男人对女人都是一样。<br/>pippo在都灵郊外的酒吧里喝着酒，一边观察着那个男人，一边这么想。<br/>克里斯蒂安.维埃里，一个远近闻名的风流男人。他是米兰城一个叫“internazionale”的家族的成员，最近表现亮眼，屡遭提拔，莫拉蒂对他简直如同亲儿子一般。最近这家伙来了都灵，得到消息的老阿涅利便派相貌还没有暴露，也没啥事做的pippo去监视他。<br/>不过，观察了此人一个月，pippo所看到的大部分都是他与各类男女调情的场景。此人男女皆可，荤素不忌，凭借着高大英俊的外表，在各大酒吧夜店里简直是战无不胜。<br/>不过从他这个旁观者的角度来看，维埃里那些调情套路其实都很俗套。无论是对金发，棕发的女人都是我漂亮的小姐，我的美人，你把我迷倒了，能否有幸请你喝一杯。对男人就更简单了，我的男孩，你的眼睛多美啊，我被你的声音所俘获。他甚至懒得根据每个人的特点编一套说辞。可笑的是那些人竟能被这些说法轻易打动，三言两语投入他的怀抱，又被随便抛弃。他曾眼睁睁地看着维埃里连续三天都搂着不同的女人，被他甩掉的女孩找上门来，却只能含泪离开。</p>
<p>望着那男人的背影，pippo为自己的想法感到好笑。已经无聊到开始研究监视对象的感情生活了吗？说不定自己在他人眼里也是差不多的德性呢。<br/>就在这一晃神间，维埃里那宽阔的后背动了一下。他转过身来，朝这边看去。<br/>pippo心中一紧。他敏感的神经告诉自己对方发现他了。</p>
<p>那人很快走了过来。<br/>“我是克里斯蒂安.维埃里。我能有幸知道您的名字吗？”<br/>有点惊讶对方竟然简单地报上了真名，虽然这个自己早就知道了。<br/>“叫我pippo就好。”这是他的昵称，只有几个熟人才知道。<br/>“pippo，”他说，“你的眼睛真美啊。”<br/>pippo忍住没笑。想不到对方竟然把这套路用到了自己头上。不过也许这是在试探。pippo想了想，还是决定装作青涩无辜的样子。<br/>“谢谢你。”他把头低下去一点，眼睛泻出一点笑意，嘴角控制不住地上扬。<br/>“美得就像蜜糖一样。我是说它的颜色，”维埃里继续说。他蓝色的眼睛一直紧紧盯着pippo。<br/>嗯？这会怎么有些新词了。pippo的手警惕地往大腿处移了移，在那里，他的大衣下面，正绑着一把手枪。同时，他让自己露出更加羞涩的表情，半侧过身子。“你在说笑。”<br/>“不，”维埃里宽厚的手掌把他的脸扳正。“你很迷人。难道从来没有人这样夸过你吗？”<br/>pippo突然觉得自己的胸口传来一阵酥麻的感觉。<br/>他不是没谈过恋爱，甚至可以说得上是经验甚丰。但在和以往的对象相处的时候，他总是占据主动的那个。<br/>“再说了，”维埃里蓝色的眼睛好像有魔力一般，脸上挂着自信的可恶笑容，但那惊人的有魅力。“你应该知道，我不常这么夸人。”<br/>pippo下意识地捏紧了枪。“你知道…？”<br/>“对，我知道这几天你一直在偷偷看我，”维埃里笑意更浓，他的手指往下滑动，把pippo垂落的一缕发丝挂到耳后。“我对于周遭的美人可是很敏锐的。虽然我更喜欢奔放一点的，但羞涩的类型也很可爱。”<br/>pippo松了一口气，对方应该只是把自己当成了一个暗恋者。虽说如此，他还是为自己糟糕的跟踪术而懊恼。事到如今，他也只能继续扮演这个暗恋者的形象了。</p>
<p>接下来发生的事就跟维埃里和他所有的露水情人所做的一样。pippo为自己高超的演技所惊讶，他靠在维埃里的怀里，脸适时地变红，小声地诉说了对他的迷恋。维埃里也很自然地将这份表白理解成了想与他打一炮的欲望。他替pippo付了酒钱，拉着他去后巷一个小旅馆开房。</p>
<p>“叫我bobo。”维埃里吻着pippo的额角温柔地说。他的手却很有力度，把pippo紧紧地箍在自己的怀里，技巧熟练地抚摸揉捏着他的各处敏感部位。pippo情不自禁地垫踮起脚来，张开双唇索吻，维埃里的亲吻如期而至，舌头灵活地伸进了pippo的口腔里，与他的舌头一起搅和着，交换着津液。<br/>pippo感觉自己在控制不住地变得越来越热情。他的身体已经变得火热，维埃里的触碰让他非常舒服，情不自禁地想要更多。好在对方就像能知晓他的每一个想法一样，马上从床头柜里熟门熟路地掏出了润滑液，抹了一些在手上，然后插进了他的后穴。<br/>“唔……bobo，轻点。”<br/>“抱歉，”维埃里轻啄着他嘴上的疤痕，手上的动作变得细致温柔。“这里是第一次吗？”<br/>“嗯。”pippo闭上眼睛，那人的手指撩拨起的情欲一波一波地在体内涌动着。这体验很新奇，有些奇怪，但并不讨厌。维埃里的手指继续往深处探去，突然，pippo的身体像是被电流击中一般，不受控制地弹了一下。<br/>“这是什么？”<br/>“舒服吗？”维埃里又吻了他一下。“那我要继续了哦。”<br/>pippo知道他说的“继续”是什么意思。得益于之前细致的前戏，维埃里的阴茎进入的还算顺利。在pippo轻哼出声，因为疼痛皱眉的时候，维埃里握住了他的阴茎套弄着，并含住了他的一粒乳头，细细舔舐。终于，他粗大的阳具整根都没入了pippo紧致温热的小穴。至此，维埃里也不再忍耐，他饱含力量的腰腹狠狠地向前顶送着，节奏也一次比一次更快。<br/>“哈啊……啊…”pippo放声呻吟着。他本想矜持点，继续扮演那个羞涩的形象，无奈对方每次都捅到他身体深处的那个开关上，刺激得他连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。“太快了，”他丢脸地求着饶，手指紧紧抓着维埃里的背部，像在巨浪中颠簸沉浮。“太快了，我不……唔…”<br/>他的嘴巴被一个凶猛的吻堵住了。</p>
<p>pippo不记得两人做了多少次。等他醒来的时候，太阳都落山了。自己的身体似乎已经被清洗过，十分清爽干净。桌子上摆着外卖披萨，那股香气让自己挑剔的胃部都饥肠辘辘。<br/>“饿了吧？”pippo抬起头，看见维埃里走过来。他腰上围着一条浴巾，身材高大而肌肉线条分明，湿漉漉的水汽让他显得更性感了。混乱的记忆碎片闪过pippo眼前，里面全是两人用各种体位做爱的场景。即使没羞没臊如他，也情不自禁红了脸。<br/>维埃里爬到床上，懒洋洋地搂着pippo，揉着他的黑发。<br/>“你可以吃点披萨，”他说，“这家的火腿是我的最爱。不知道你会不会喜欢。”<br/>晚霞的光辉透过窗户洒在房间里，甜蜜的氛围包围着两人。维埃里拿起一片披萨喂到pippo嘴边，pippo配合地张开嘴，在对方指腹故意擦过他嘴唇的时候故意舔了舔。<br/>眼看着又要擦枪走火，很不凑巧，这时候维埃里的手机响了。他阴沉着脸接了电话，嗯了几声，无从猜测是什么内容。<br/>“抱歉，我得走了。”维埃里用万分失落的语气说，可他已经在穿衣服了。<br/>“嗯，没事。”pippo说。</p>
<p>太丢人了。他想。他怎么会这样呢，被人操了一顿，竟然对对方就有了种隐秘的好感和期待。甚至没意识到，自己也会成为那些他之前还在同情的被甩成员之一。他敢说这个接电话然后“我得走了”的套路维埃里已经在无数个炮友身上用过了。pippo感到很沮丧，不光是因为那丢人的期待，还有被甩这件事本身——恐怕自己的魅力在维埃里的见识里并不怎么样。</p>
<p>等他回到阿尔卑大宅的时候，看见许久没跟他讲话的Alex正在门口等着他。<br/>“你去了哪里？教父他们在找你。”Alex说，他的语气很平静，但眼睛里却透露一丝担忧。pippo隐隐地感到事情有点不妙了。<br/>“有人看到你跟维埃里在一起。”<br/>“我的任务本来不就是监视他吗？”<br/>“监视是带着距离的。你跟教父去解释吧。”</p>
<p>与老阿涅利的会面证明了Alex的提醒完全是好心。pippo从他的房间出来的时候，已经筋疲力尽了：他费劲唇舌解释也没能打消教父眼中那深深的怀疑。与下一任接班人Alex的冷战，加上跟他同样是杀手的特雷泽盖最近的崛起，已经让pippo在尤文家族里的地位岌岌可危。而今天又是这么不凑巧，他跟维埃里走进爱情旅馆的那一小段都被人看见了。他漫无目的地在街上闲逛，开始思考阿涅利是不是在派人监视自己，好找出个借口把他踢了。<br/>不知不觉，pippo又溜达到了白天去的那家酒吧。淡黄色的灯光从玻璃窗里映照出来，在这个寒冷的冬夜显得有些温暖。小小的雪花纷纷从窗外飘落，没有了要监视的人，他也不知道干什么好，无聊地趴在吧台上，一杯又一杯地倒着酒，扫视着店里的一切。酒不错，装修也很有品味，女孩子们也很好看。不愧是那人喜欢的店。吊灯显然是精心设计过的，像树枝一样伸展，pippo饶有趣味地打量了一会，然后悲哀地发现自己可能醉了，灯影中竟然浮现维埃里的影子。<br/>“pippo，”他突然听到背后传来熟悉的声音。<br/>高大英俊的男人就站在那。“一个杀手可是不能醉酒的。”<br/>pippo感到一阵激灵冲上大脑。他瞬间清醒了过来，摸上了大腿上的手枪。“克里斯蒂安.维埃里。”<br/>“不要伤及无辜，我们出去谈吧。”<br/>“好。”他简短地回答，丝毫没有多余动作地起身，紧紧地盯着走在他前面的维埃里。维埃里倒是很无所谓的样子，大大方方地把后背露给他。</p>
<p>两人走进了一条窄巷。维埃里这才转过身来，他对pippo还是没有任何防备，也没有显露出手上有任何武器的样子，但是神色莫名变得有些紧张。<br/>“pippo，我还不知道你的真名呢。”<br/>“别装了，”pippo掏出枪抵在了维埃里的太阳穴，对方露出惊吓的样子举起了手。“不要告诉我你没对我做过调查。”他凶狠地盯着眼前的这个家伙，越发愤恨几小时前那个为他心烦意乱的自己。<br/>“好吧，菲利浦.因扎吉。”维埃里无奈地叹了口气。“我是调查过你。你偷偷地观察了我几天，我确实早就发现了。要我说，你的老板就是在故意坑你，长得这么好看的人怎么能去做跟踪任务呢……”<br/>“说重点。”<br/>“好吧。pippo，我喜欢你，从我注意到你的第一秒起，我就觉得我们一定是天生一对。我知道你在尤文过得不好，所以跟我走吧。”<br/>黑夜中只剩下长久的沉默。维埃里也很紧张，类似的情话他说过很多次，都是游刃有余，张口就来，可到了真要告白的时候，才发现它们都是如此的老土。其实他还精心准备了几句赞美之词，等着对方问些诸如“你喜欢我哪里？”此类问题再回答，可惜等来的只有沉默。<br/>“这样吧，pippo，你想一想，从下午到刚才，你在我面前是多么的毫无防备。如果我有所图谋的话，早就下手了。”<br/>确实，而且抓了我，又能得到什么呢？现在的我对尤文来说早已是个可有可无，无人在意的角色了。pippo在心里盘算着。可奇怪的是，这件原本令他感到痛苦的事，此刻已经不再能伤害到他了。<br/>“bobo…”他看见自己拿着枪的手在颤抖。而维埃里的蓝色眼睛，正在黑夜中闪烁着温柔而期待的光芒。<br/>果然我还是喝多了，竟然觉得这家伙很像动了真情。pippo想。<br/>他僵硬地站着，然后缓缓地放下了枪。<br/>“我也喜欢你。”<br/>终于，他还是说了实话。</p>
<p>维埃里急速地凑了过来，动作快得简直让pippo下意识地又想掏枪，不过他只是一把抱住了pippo，把自己的大衣裹在了他身上。<br/>pippo这才意识到，雪已经越下越大了，深夜的都灵简直冷得令人发抖。<br/>“带我去米兰城吧，bobo。”<br/>对方似乎早有预料。没有一丝犹豫，在风雪中，两人的身影融合在了一起，一步步前行，直至衣摆消失在路的远方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以你为什么要来都灵来着？”<br/>“其实是这样，我有个对我很好的大哥叫马尔蒂尼，相信你也听说过，是米兰另一个家族的老大。他听说你最近过得不怎么样，叫我过来帮忙挖墙脚。”<br/>“这么说，我有新工作了。”pippo的眼睛突然冒出了精光。<br/>维埃里突然觉得有点头疼。这人的资料里写着他是个工作狂，现在看竟然是真的。<br/>pippo已经开始啰里八嗦地讲述他身为杀手的职业生涯了。维埃里静静地听了半个小时，最后还是决定堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>